narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Uchiha (Clones)
is the name given to the various individual genetic clones of the original Shin Uchiha, who treats them both as sons and organ donors. Background The original Shin Uchiha was one of Orochimaru's experimental test subjects and followers, and possessed a unique genetic makeup that allowed for tissue and organ transplantation with absolutely no chance of rejection. Together they performed various experiments, cultivating clones from Shin's teeth and nerves in order to uncover the secrets of genetics. It is from these experiments that Shin Uchiha's clones originated. The majority of Shin's surviving clones follow the original, treating him as their father, but a sole clone remains in Orochimaru's hidden laboratory. Personality Each of Shin's clones has a unique personality, though they rarely speak and express few outward emotions. When they do speak, they tend to talk in a stilted, monosyllabic manner. Their individuals motivation are unclear and likely dictated by their "father", as they express a strong desire to avenge Itachi Uchiha by killing Sasuke, declaring that Itachi's murder was unforgivable. The Shin who initially attacked Sasuke Uchiha was willing to recklessly kill people he did not deem "necessary" for his cause.Chapter 700+3, page 17 Appearance Shin Uchiha's clones all share identical physical features, appearing as eerie-looking young men. They have an indistinct hairline, and their light blond hair is slicked back and tapered to a point. They lack eyebrows and wear perpetually wide-eyed expressions with dark rings around their eyes, giving them a somewhat-deranged appearance. Each clone wears a white high-collared kimono shirt with an Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back and a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around their waist. They wear dark blue arm-guards that cover their forearms, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag treads. The clone who first confronted Sasuke donned a dark, hooded cloak when initiating his ambush. Abilities In his début, the first clone of Shin showed a wide range of skills such as the Body Flicker Technique, which employed leaves to cover his escape.Chapter 700+2, page 5 He also displayed skills at wielding a kusarigama to trap his opponent with a two-pronged attack or likewise fight with a giant shuriken attached to a chain.Chapter 700+2, page 2Chapter 700+3, page 14 With the chain, he could deflect enemy attacks or disturb his enemies' balance. Shin's clone also displayed impressive levels of speed and agility, able to evade a suprise attack from Chōchō Akimichi and counter quicker than either Chōchō or Sarada Uchiha could react.Chapter 700+3, pages 15-17 He was also able to evade an attack from Naruto using his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, gaining praise from the latter.Chapter 700+4, page 4 Dōjutsu Sharingan Each Shin possesses a pair of fully matured Sharingan, granting them heightened perception and the ability to perform various complicated attack patterns such as striking an opponent's blind side with shuriken. Their Sharingan are never deactivated, and the clones show no outward signs of fatigue from their continued use. Mangekyō Sharingan Shin's clones have also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan through unspecifed means. Its shape is a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out. With it, Shin's clones are able to telekinetically manipulate weapons after marking them with a special seal. The first clone encountered used this ability to disassemble his giant chain-shuriken to create a multi-directional surprise attack against Naruto, Chōchō, and Sarada.Chapter 700+4, pages 2-3 Other clones are shown to wield large, three-pronged kunai. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring The first clone of Shin attacks Sasuke after stalking him through the woods, but is quickly driven back and forced to flee. He retreats to a mysterious clearing where he reports to the original Shin Uchiha, who is garbed in what appears to be an Akatsuki robe. The two briefly discuss Sasuke, agreeing that he is strong but must be killed.Chapter 700+2, page 13 After finding out that Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada Uchiha left Konohagakure, the original Shin orders his clone to kidnap the latter. He surprises the two on their way and after his demands are refused, he attacks them with a chained shuriken. Albeit shortly driven back by their team-work, Shin's clone quickly gains the upper-hand again and attempts to kill Chōchō whom he calls "unnecessary". However, the sudden interference of Naruto Uzumaki foils this.Chapter 700+3, pages 18-19 Furious at the Seventh Hokage's interference, Shin's clone activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. He then attempted to strike his targets from behind with his shuriken, only for Naruto to enter his Chakra Mode and block the attack. The original Shin's spy creature then appeared, telling the clone to retreat against the Hokage. The clone glared at the trio below before being transported by the spy creature's Space–Time Ninjutsu.Chapter 700+4, page 5 Later, the same clone teleported to Sarada's location and attacked along with the original, though their attack was quickly rebuffed by Naruto. Sasuke then appeared to aid his rival and daughter against the attackers. Trivia * means "new" in Japanese, possibly referring to how he is a new Uchiha. * Despite their name, they are not true members of the Uchiha clan. References pt-br:Garoto com o Sharingan ru:Мальчик с Шаринганом pl:Shin Uchiha